The Assignment
by And Andrews
Summary: Story- Set 5 years after the series ended. A young fire nation officer is given the task of watching after Azula .Can he succeed after others had failed. 1st Avatar the Last Airbender fic
1. Chapter 1

The Assignment

Disclaimer .I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

Story- Set 5 years after the series ended. A young fire nation officer is given the task of watching after Azula .Can he succeed after others had failed.

Featured- Azula/OC

Ando took a deep breath as he entered what some of his fellow fire benders had called the den of the Dragon . He had heard lots of stories and rumours regarding about her Royal Highness Princess Azula especially since she had returned to the palace almost a year ago. He wasn't sure what to believe about her though he knew that six previous men appointed by Fire Lord Zuko to attend and watch over his sister had quit with out lasting so much as a week in the job .His two predecessors had both quit on the same day and requested being sent out to the furthest colony well away from the palace. Still the Fire Lord had chosen him so that had to be a good thing and he was determined to make the best of things.

"Your Highness" he spoke and knelled in front of her as Azula sat on a chair at the head of a long table. She seemed to barely acknowledge his presence so Ando just waited patiently daring not to do anything that would anger the Princess straight after he had arrived.

Azula looked down at the young man who had entered her presence and grinned to herself. She had wondered when Zuko would send her another one of his little solders to come and try to keep an eye on her . She took a deal of satisfaction watching them run away with their tails between their legs and crying to the Fire Lord. Truth be told she'd rather be left alone to her own devices but Zuko wouldn't allow that being part of the deal to which lead her to being allowed back within the palace walls and not kept away in some institution for all eternity. She sat there sipping her tea wondering how long this one would last. A week no a day that's if he lasted the first test.

Five hours later...

Ando could feel his legs screaming to be allowed to stand up and his back felt like a Earth bender had stuck a large boulder on top of him. So far Princess Azula had said nothing to him at all. She had moved from her seat to get a book from another table and been served dinner by a couple of servants and even had time for her hair to be washed. All the while letting Ando kneel in place like some sort of statue. Ando could feel his body drawing close to revolting and causing him to fall over.

Azula looked curious that this young man had not already ran or rather crawled away as far as he could muster. Either he wasn't the brightest spark in the Fire Nation or he really wanted the job. She sighed as it was getting late and she better go get her rest. If the fool wanted the position she would humour him until he finally broke. Standing up she strode over to him and leaned in close enough for him to hear.

"I am going to bed you have to job be here early morning don't be late or else you'll be severely punished" she whispered then turned and headed to her bedroom. Ando just watched her go before his legs collapsed under him . He reached down and rubbed his legs trying to get feeling back into them all the time wondering weather Azula accepting him for the job would be a good thing or a bad thing.

To be continued...

Authors Note.

Hi all .Hope you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully this will be the start of a fic you'll enjoy. Its the 1st one I've done in a while and my 1st Avatar one I've ever done. Comments and feed back are most welcome please no flames .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer .I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

Story- Set 5 years after the series ended. A young fire nation officer is given the task of watching after Azula .Can he succeed after others had failed.

Featured- Azula/OC

Ando awoke and let out a yawn as he sat up in his bed looking around the modest quarters he had been assigned to . Today was the first full day of his job watching after Princess Azula. And if what he went through the previous day was just the beginning he wondered what lay ahead of him . His legs had slowly recovered and his back while still slightly stiff was manageable. He moved out of bed and walked over to where his uniform lay across a chair. Taking his time to make sure everything was correct and clean Ando stood in front of a mirror and gave himself a once over. His dark eyes stared back at him and the fringe of his hair swept across his brow. He had just started his hair a bit longer before he was assigned the opportunity to watch over Princess Azula so if he got a free moment it might be an option to get a hair cut sooner than later. The sound of bell's came into his room signalling the new hour beginning .Normally Ando would have just let it pass but his mind at that moment replayed the last word's Princess Azula said to him causing Ando to rush out of his room without time for a quick meal.

"Oh man I'm gonna be late move Ando " he said to himself running through the court yard of the palace avoiding any who were in his path and barely getting out apologises to those he bumped into. Breathless he reached Azula's quarter's with barely a moment to spare as she entered the dining area followed by a couple of close attendants . Ando knelt down and his eyes followed as Azula took her seat and waited breakfast to be served. She let out a small yawn then shifted her eyes towards him intently watching Ando that it made him slightly nervous.

"Good to see your on time pity the last one who was late had a long string of excuses and I was curious to see what you'd come up with" Azula spoke as her breakfast was served. She bade Ando to sit across from her and watched as he obliged. She could sense his nervousness and smiled to herself already plotting how to work the young man til he ran crying to Zuzu like the other's had. The rest of breakfast went quietly before Azula left to go get her clothes for the day leaving Ando to his own devices for the time being. He stood and walked around the room noting how bare it seemed . Azula had barely any pictures and apart from a large fire nation crest upon the wall nothing very recent was to be found. She did to Ando's surprise have some books mostly to do with military tactics and advanced fire bending that was way ahead of what was taught to him at the fire nation academy. He was skimming through one when Azula returned and hurriedly put it back as he awaited her first orders.

"I have a lot of work for you to do so don;t think for one moment I'll let you slack off" Azula spoke her tone firm and with a hint of menace. She bade him rise and as his first task had Ando arrange for pull cart to take her over to the Fire sage's temple. Once this was done instead of getting a servant to pull the cart she had Ando do it . Ando looked aghast but kept his complaints to himself as he carted Azula to the temple and waited outside as she wanted to speak with the sage privately and that the matter did not concern him. Ando bowed and watched her go and waited by the cart as the sun broke out and a warm wind swept across the temple walls.

Two hours later.

Ando watched as Princess Azula returned and helped her up into the cart .She said nothing and her face showed no sign of weather her talk with the Fire sage went well or worse. Ando started heading back to her quarters when she tapped on the door.

"I'm not heading back to my quarters yet take me to the royal garden's" she said then sat back. She knew that Ando would have been tired from waiting under the hot sun and his legs from running her the long way to the temple from her quarters would be taxing. She did consider easing up on him but dismissed the motion as the fun of wearing him grew the longer she toyed with him. They arrived at the garden's and Azula stepped out and walked to the pound to observe the turtle ducks. Ando set the cart down and watched her. The royal garden's was one of his favourite places in the whole capital and he often went there when he needed to think.

"I guess even she needs a place to be alone with her thoughts" he said to himself watching as Azula walked along the grass. So far he felt things had gone well and yet the worry that Azula could change that in an instant nagged away at Ando. He was brought out of these thought's when he looked up to see Fire lord Zuko enter the garden's. Ando watched as the Fire lord approached his sister who turned her back barely acknowledging his presence. A few moments later Azula walked back to Ando and ordered him to take her back to her quarters . They rode back in silence and Azula exited the cart and turned to Ando.

"You can go for the rest of this afternoon but I want you back here sundown as the Fire Lord has kindly invited me to dinner and we don;'t want to disappoint him now" Azula spoke in a tone that said she'd rather be anywhere but the Fire nation that evening. Ando nodded and turned to leave but Azula held out her hand.

"What is your name I best know it before I forget considering I might be stuck with you for a while yet" . Ando's eye's widened and his tongue became tied and in a low voice he replied.

"It's Ando your highness" he spluttered out. Azula smirked as the young man was amazed that she wanted to know what the poor fools name was. She nodded then dismissed him wanting to be alone before the evening comes and she must grace the Fire lord with her presence.

To be continued.

Author's note.

Hi everyone hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter . Thanks to RJCA27 and CKA for the comments and I hope I've got Azula's personality right so far and promise Ando's background will be revealed soon hopefully within the next chapter or two.

Comments and feed back are welcome but no flames please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer .I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

Story- Set 5 years after the series ended. A young fire nation officer is given the task of watching after Azula .Can he succeed after others had failed.

Featured- Azula/OC

The sun slowly set in the east as dusk fellow across the capital. Ando arrived at Azula's quarters as he had been commanded wearing his best uniform as he thought that if he was going to be in the presence of the Fire Lord that he best be dressed appropriately . He waited until she appeared wearing a long royal gown that went down to just above her feet. Ando bowed and watched as she walked past him seeming to take a close inspection as she did so.

"My your all dressed well Ando come let us walk over to the main hall but take your time if I know Zuzu he'll most likely be late anyway" Azula spoke an air in confidence in her words. Of course she had kept herself well informed with all the dealings her brother was doing in his role as Fire Lord. The poor fool was finding out that while he may wear the crown and have the title getting what he wanted would be tougher than he could have possibly imagined.. She had learned well from her father how to deal with the various internal factions within the Fire Lord's inner circle. Fear had kept them in check but now their was no fear and the various advisors each with their own goals in mind resisted any attempt Zuko made to change things. If not for the Avatar factor the Fire Nation could easily slipped into its own form of chaos where sides would be chosen and consequences high.

Ando followed behind Azula as they left her quarters and headed to the main hall. He had seen a glimpse of the complicated relationship between Fire lord Zuko and Princess Azula this morning at the royal garden's and it made him slightly apprehensive . He himself had no experience when it came to the relationship's between siblings being an only child and it was an established fact that Fire lord Zuko had stopped his sister's attempt at being crowned Fire lord during the war .Something told Ando that this dinner was not going to be the smoothest part of his new role so far and he hoped nothing drastic would occur. They arrived at the hall and were lead inside to find the Fire lord's fiancée waiting for them,

"Well you turned up and I see you haven't run this one off Azula you must be losing your touch" Mai said greeting them. She knew Azula generally avoided any attempts Zuko made for them to dine together so was somewhat surprised when she agreed to come this time around. Ad to the fact the young man Zuko had selected to keep an eye on her was still it seemed in one piece .Azula always did things for her own gain so Mai was mindful that her former friend and future sister in law might have a plan up her sleeve.

"There's still time for that besides Zuzu is late I see as usual and I'm starving" Azula replied not waiting and moving past Mai to go enter the hall. Ando looked at her apologetically as Mai turned and followed Azula inside. Unsure if he should leave them be Ando followed and to his surprise (on Azula's insistence ) was allowed to stay . The three of them sat and once the food had been served ate in silence. Ando looked back and forth between them neither lady speaking yet the emotion on their faces said a thousand words. The silence was only broken when a tired looking Fire lord walked in and slumped down in his seat. Ando stood and bowed and was barely back in his seat when Azula spoke up.

"What's the matter Zuzu council got you banging your head against a earth wall. Let me guess wanted more concessions before you pass one of your new laws" Azula teased smiling as Zuko looked back at her. She could tell from his look back at her she had struck a nerve they way he played with the food in front of him. As for the look on Ando's face that was a bonus as the young man's jaw nearly dropped completely to the ground and he was shocked by Azula's boldness.

"Its a work in progress Azula sometimes there are bumps in the road even a Fire lord has to tread carefully over" Zuko responded not wanting to let her bait him into another long and pointless argument he'd had enough of those that day. One aspect that did pleasantly surprised was that so far his decision to have Ando look after Azula was it seemed working though if he saw the young man running through the palace screaming and looking for the nearest exit gate tomorrow it would show Azula was just playing him as usual.

The dinner went by quietly after that Azula it seemed had made her point showing her brother that she was well aware that she was well aware for the difficulties he was experiencing running the Fire nation . The fact she hadn't used the opportunity to try and seize back the throne for herself surprised Zuko. Perhaps even Azula knew that certain forces both inside and outside the Fire nation would be unwilling to support her in any attempted coup. Still Zuko wondered what is sister was truly playing at and he had better find a way to prevent any information from making its way back to her.

"Well that was a delightful dinner but I must go .I don;t want to prevent the Fire lord from getting his rest now do I" Azula spoke as she stood to leave the table. she bowed almost begrudgingly as Zuko sighed and Mai gave her a glaring look. Ando looked back and bowed more respectful a look of apology on his face as he hurried after Azula who didn't seem to be in any bother to wait for him to catch up. They arrived back at her quarters where she dismissed her servants and sat on a chair kicking off her shoes and tapping the arm of the chair in a irritated manner. Ando thought he better go and turned to leave .

"Where do you think your going I'm not dismissing you for the night yet" Azula spoke out causing Ando to hurriedly turn back around to face her. She looked at him intently for a moment and beckoned him closer .

"Well I'm not tired yet so tell me about yourself I'm curious why you;d accept Zuzu's task of looking after me" Azula spoke. Truth be told she wasn't tired but if the young man wasn't going to leave willingly she'd find something she could use from him to eventually cause him to leave. Ando blinked for a bit then tried composing himself before working out what he should say.

"Very well your highness I hail from one of the outer colonies and only moved to the capital late last year to be trained at the new Fire bending academy before heading back to my home or wherever I was assigned" Ando began .Azula raised an eyebrow curious to how one of the outer colonies citizens could mange to get himself into the Fire nation academy . Zuko had rambled on to her once about opening it up to being more inclusive. than it had been in the past. She listened as Ando continued on.

"I finished my time at the academy and was resigned to my current role watching your highness . I guess it could be that I've not got much to go back to at the colony seeing I'm an only child" Ando softly spoke, He didn't know why he had told Azula that was it to get her to be sympathetic to him or just to justify why he took the job. He looked up at her and waited wondering if he should continue. Azula gave no sign of emotion just stared at him for a moment before standing up. She strolled over to a wall where her few pictures resided and closed her eyes before turning back to face Ando.

"My you have an interesting story I must find out more. Tonight you will stay here I will get a servant to supply you with a blanket and anything else you require" she turned to leave before stopping and turning to face Ando and her lips pursed into a wide smile.

"Tomorrow we will do some Fire bending training I want to see just what they've been teaching you " Azula smiled at the thought of putting Ando through his paces seeing if his skills were even passable . The time she spent away at the institution had forced her to refine some of her skills yet she was slowly getting back to her own high standards and now was the time to see if all her hard work had been worth it. Ando watched as she left him to retire for the night sure a small gleam had been in Azula's eye the moment she announced they would be doing some training and he knew that he would be in for a very busy day the next morning.

To be continued.

Hi all hope you enjoyed the 3rd chapter and things are slowly starting to build as far as the story goes .Thank you to those that have commented so far and please feel free to do more so and any advice or suggestions is welcome as this is my 1st Avatar set fic and I'm slowly getting the feel of it.

Comments and feed back are welcome but no flames please.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer .I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

Story- Set 5 years after the series ended. A young fire nation officer is given the task of watching after Azula .Can he succeed after others had failed.

Featured- Azula/OC

The next day arrived bright and Ando sat up and looked around before realising he had spent the night tossing and turning on one of Azula's couches in her quarters and that shortly he was going to be doing some fire bending training with her. The gleam in her eye's when she announced it last night made him feel uneasy and he had slim hope that the Princess would have changed her mind. That hope evaporated when one of her servants arrived with a small meal with the strict instructions that Ando have a morning meal then immediately join Azula in the courtyard for their private training which would go the rest of the morning and only stop when Azula felt it was time to.

Arriving after hurriedly finishing his meal Ando found Azula sitting there in the courtyard legs crossed as if she was deep in mediation. Her eyes opened and she looked at him before leaping up to her feet in one graceful movement. Her eyes had the same gleam as last night and she seemed invigorated at the very thought of displaying her prodigious fire bending abilities. She walked towards Ando and stood close to him intently watching the young man;s reaction.

"So good of you to join me now lets see what you've been taught show me right now" Azula leaned in and whispered . Ando nodded and started with some of the basic form's he had been taught .Azula watched him like a hawk more closely than the regular instructors at the academy ever did . She didn't stop him nor praised any of his technique. Her actions were one of study measuring what Ando could do forming a plan of training in her mind. When he finished Ando stood there in his stance sweat dripping down his temple weather from the heat or nervousness out of how close Azula was watching him he couldn't say. Without a word she walked over to him and circled the young man twice. Then without so much a warning she swept out her leg and used it to cause Ando to topple over and fall onto the ground with a thud.

"You think to much and your stance was to open really if someone attacked me I'd be better off defending myself " Azula told the stunned Ando before shaking her head. His technique wasn't the worst she'd ever seen but by her own standards was barely adequate . As if to show him how far superior she was Azula leapt and sent a flash of lighting that hit the ground millimetres from Ando's head. Smirking Azula waited for the young man to run off and cry to Zuko and get sent back home to his colony. Ando however sat back up and wiped his cheek and looked back at Azula almost defiantly that took her aback.

"I see your highness well please show me how to improve" Ando spoke . Inside his heart was racing and the smell of the burnt part of courtyard filled his nostrils . He wondered why he didn't leave but deep down he wanted to prove something to himself ,Lord Zuko and most of all Azula. She looked back down at him and smiled before moving off and ordering Ando to watch her and learn. Azula then moved around showing her skill .blue flames illuminating the courtyard each move done with precision. Ando watched in awe amazed at such power combined with grace the made Azula sparkle more than he ever thought. It was very humbling and he felt honoured to be seeing this side of Azula in close proximity. She finished then told him to stand and soon the two of them were training together. Azula pushed Ando hard demanding more and more from him as the time passed.

Ando collapsed and lay on the ground panting as Azula knelt on one knee beside him. The heat of the day had forced them to discard some of their clothing leaving he in a sleeveless shirt her with her hair flowing out as her hair clip was tossed onto his clothing. Azula looked at him and smiled .It had been a long time since she'd been able to go near to all out .The time spent away in the institution had hindered her abilities so that she mostly trained at a quarter of what she was capable of . Perhaps keeping this Ando around might be of some benefit to her after all. She stood and beckoned him to follow her and ordered a servant to bring some water for them to drink .

"Not bad at all I'll make a decent solider out of you yet " Azula smiled as she took her drink and tasted the refreshing liquid . Ando blushed at the complement and they sat quietly recovering from their training session until a servant arrived with a message for Azula .She read it and scowled before sighing in annoyance. She looked at Ando and headed him the message .Lord Zuko wanted to see him for a report that evening away from his sister. Ando folded the paper up and excused himself to go clean up promising to return later if her highnesses desired so .Azula watched him go and for the first time noticed how well balanced Ando was .Dismissing the thought she summoned a servant to arrange her visit to the fire sage temple without delay as she had business to discuss.

4 hours later.

Ando sat waiting outside the Fire Lord's conference room. He could hear robust discussion going on between Lord Zuko and his council. Requests were met by resistance and counter offers and the sound of fists being slammed into the table made Ando startled. The door opened and a group of five councilmen walked out arguing some muttering threats with Lord Zuko's name being very much the talking point . Ando was then hurried into the room where he found Zuko sitting on his chair going over a map of the fire nation . He beckoned Ando to come sit with him and waited before folding the map up to get to the matter at hand.

"So I hear you and Azula did some fire bending " Zuko began raising an eyebrow as he looked at Ando. For a moment Ando thought about denying it but knew that if Azula was asked she would most likely not deny it and even use it to annoy her brother.

"Yes we did and I take full responsibility if it was wrong then I shall accept punishment Lord Zuko" Ando stated and awaited whatever Zuko decreed. To his credit Zuko decided not to punish the young man figuring that as long as Azula was kept busy and carefully watched it should not be an issue . The rest of the report went quickly and it was decided that Ando report every three days unless anything concerning occurred and that he and Azula may train as much as she wanted .

"Before you go one word of advice Ando keep close watch on my sister there are those out there that would greatly look to either use her against me or get revenge for my family's actions in the past" Zuko told him whispering close in a hush. Ando nodded and excused himself .Zuko watched him go and stood and paced round the room his mind troubled and worried .

Ando arrived back and headed to Azula's quarters to see if she required any of his service that evening . He hoped that Lord Zuko's fears were false but resolved to keep a closer eye on Princess Azula over the coming days. He had just stopped in font of her door when a voice spoke up behind him.

"Excuse me is Azula in I'm not sure she got my letter and Mai hadn't said anything to her about me visiting" the voice said in a cheery voice. Ando turned around and was surprised to see there standing in front of him a Kyoshi warrior in all her glory. This was odd and Ando was about to ask what she was doing here at the precise moment Azula arrived back from the fire sage temple. Azula stepped out and her eyes widened before she scowled as the surprise visitor opened up her arms ti embrace.

"What are you doing here Ty Lee? " Azula spat out before angrily storming past Ando and into her quarters slamming the door shut behind her. Ando looked back at the young women from Kyoshi who sighed and lowered her head upset. He apologised and would see if Princess Azula would like her to join them for dinner. Ty Lee raised her head and smiled hugging Ando before skipping off to where she was staying at the palace .Ando watched her go and opened the door and went to seek an audience with her highnesses.

To be continued.

Hey all hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry if I kept you waiting a bit after the 3rd chapter just was bust sorting things out for a trip to Canada in May. Thanks to those that have reviewed so far please keep them coming .

Also as you can see I've brought Ty Lee into the story now and may bring some more of the Avatar crew in .If there's anyone you think I could add to the story please do and if I can fit them in with where this is going I shall endeavour to do so

Comments and feed back are welcome but no flames please.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer .I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

Story- Set 5 years after the series ended. A young fire nation officer is given the task of watching after Azula .Can he succeed after others had failed.

Chapter 5

Ando walked into Azula's quarters and found her sitting on one of the couches and noticed she was raking her fingers over one of the arms while tapping her foot in a infuriated manner. He waited to see if her mood would calm before saying anything. She had seemed in a bad mood having seen the young Ty Lee girl. Normally Ando would have looked for the best way to excuse himself and wait til the storm of anger in the fire nation Princess calmed some before approaching her .However he did promise Ty Lee he would try to convince Azula to agree to see her and decided he better act now before the matter could be dismissed from consideration.

"Your Highness may I speak with you privately" he spoke as loudly as he could muster interrupting her . Azula looked at him and ordered her servants to leave until she called for them. They quickly hurried away as if knowing something was about to happen and it wouldn't be for the faint of heart.

"Well speak now before I change my mind" Azula snapped . She was angered Ty Lee had turned up having not taken the hint that Azula was not interested in seeing her . Seeing her in that Kyoshi get up was bad enough that Azula would have thrown the girl out herself if it wasn't that she'd go crying to Mai and Azula would be lectured by Zuko who'd threaten to send her back to the institution or worse.

"I think you should entertain that young lady for dinner she did come all the way from Kyoshi island to see you after all" Ando stated getting right to the point. Inside his heart was racing as this was the first time he'd be opposing Azula on something and that was a risk. He usually tried to avoid getting into confrontations unless it was absolutely unavoidable and Azula could be very dangerous if angered. He half expected a bolt of lighting to be blasted at him or at the very least Azula to fire him for daring to suggest such a thing. His body tensed and he waited for her response.

"How dare you I should dismiss you for questioning your Princess" Azula spoke her eyes flashing. She clenched her hands tight and glared at Ando. He just looked at her but to Azula's astonishment did not turn and run like so many had. He looked at her almost like he was pitying her either that or the young man had grown a back bone that so many that had been chosen to keep an eye on her since her return lacked. Azula turned and shot a blast of lighting into a wall cause it to smoulder and crack. Azula closed her eyes and counted to herself fighting to contain her emotions. She turned and faced Ando and swept some of her hair that ran across her face.

"I will see her however you will have to do something for me in return " Azula answered. and her lips broke into a knowing smirk Ando nodded and inside felt relived. He would have to explain to Lord Zuko about the damage Azula had done to her quarters but that was minor details. He bowed and headed off to find Ty Lee passing the startled servants who upon re-entry were told by Azula they had better make sure dinner was well presented otherwise there may be consequences. After finding Ty Lee's location Ando made sure to inform her personally that Princess Azula would welcome her to dinner to which he was given another hug of gratitude which made him blush slightly.

Two hours later.

Ando arrived with Ty Lee just as the servants had finished off preparations. They were hurried in to where Azula was waiting for them seeming to be more calm than she had been . She watched the two of them enter and they adjourned to the private dining area. .They say in silence as the servants served up the meal the two ladies staring at each other across the table. Ando sitting between them felt his eyes drifting right and left and wondering if this whole dinner idea might have been a mistake. Ty Lee shuffled uncomfortably in her seat unsure weather she should start the conversation or wait for Azula to say something. For her part Azula watched the young women shuffle around like a cat on a hot tin roof. Drinking from her cup Azula slowly almost deliberately took a slow gulp before putting the cup down and running her finger along the top.

"So how does it feel to be face to face again Ty Lee different from being behind me like the last time we were together" Azula spoke a hint of venom in her voice. Ty Lee gulped and steadied herself not surprised Azula was still harbouring anger toward her after what happened at the boiling rock. Mai had tried to persuade her out of seeing Azula but Ty Lee had been insistent even more so since Azula had been released from where she had been held after the war. Still Ty Lee wouldn't abandon her friend and maybe Azula would forgive her even if it took years.

"I'm just glad to see you again Azula you look well" Ty Lee softly responded before concentrating on the meal in front of her. Azula let out a sigh of annoyance and played with her meal still glaring at her former friend. For his part Ando stayed silent figuring whatever the issue was between the princess and the other girl it was none of his business yet it was clear whatever had occurred it was something that really strained their relationship. He did ponder broaching the matter with Lord Zuko next time he made his report but something told him that it was better to avoid the subject unless it came into direct conflict with his position.

"I see well apart from playing dress up have you learned anything useful or is your aura still pink or you stopped believing in all that ? " Azula asked directly not so much a question more observation tinged with a bit of sarcasm. Ty Lee again took a breath before looking back up at Azula . She knew Azula was baiting her she knew all to well how Azula could pick apart any enemy by getting inside their head and causing them to lose focus. Ty Lee looked back up and smiled at her and gave her answer.

"Oh yes my aura is pinker than ever and yes I've learned a lot maybe I could show you one time that's if your not to busy" she spoke .Ando looked back down the table to see what Azula's reaction would be .She just merely raised an eyebrow and shook her head as if exasperated by Ty Lee's response. The meal finished Azula told Ando to go and see to desert and be quick about it leaving the two ladies alone and unattended.

"You know he's kinda cute" Ty Lee giggled after Ando left her and Azula alone. She stretched her arms out and looked around while Azula stood up from the table and tapped her fingers on the chair.

"You think every boy is cute even that water peasant's brother if I recall while we were chasing the avatar" Azula responded bluntly to which Ty Lee responded with a pout . Even after 5 years apart Ty Lee was still the same as Azula remembered before that day at boiling rock . In her room at the institution Azula had thought of all the things she wanted to do to Ty Lee if she ever saw her again and part of her was very tempted to act one of them out. A smile broke out from her lips but it was interrupted when Ando returned with three bowls of desert and set them on the table.

"Oh wow I missed this on Kyoshi island we always had good desert when we had sleep overs here at the palace" Ty Lee cheered recalling the good times from the past. She dug in as if making up for lost time while Ando and Azula ate more circumspect as if pondering the nights events . Once desert had been concluded Ty Lee excused herself as she was going to spend the day with Mai tomorrow but if Azula wanted she could join the two of them just like old times .Azula waved her away giving no indication of the sort that she consented and didn't even say goodnight as a slightly happier Ty Lee bounced out of her quarters and into the night.

"Well that went well she's nice and seems like a good friend" Ando spoke before standing up thinking he better retire to for the evening. Azula glared at him as she stood relived Ty Lee had left and resolved not to join her and Mai the next day. She looked at Ando and decided to cash in on the return favour he owed her for having to agree to this dinner. She just knew the right alternative and it wouldn't half drive Zuko crazy as well which was even better.

"Don't forget you owe your princess one and tomorrow you and I are going out of the palace I've been caged to long so need to stretch my legs " she stated a wry smile forming on her lips. Zuko had told her that she wasn't to leave the palace greatly out of concern what the sudden appearance of the sister of the fire lord might do amongst the populace. Of course she had promised him but naturally Azula was waiting for the right moment to break that promise as she hated being kept in like some kind of prisoner . Having Ando accompany her was a mere convenience in case she needed someone else to take the blame.

"But I thought your supposed to stay in the palace" Ando protested as this was one of the rules of his assignment that he keeps an close watch on Azula inside the palace. The possibility she may try and leave the fire nation capital had been of great debate between the fire lord and his council and if anything happened to Azula then he would be held accountable. She laughed and wagged her finger at him almost as if to taunt Ando.

"Silly boy besides its your job to keep a close eye on me so if I go then you must follow" Azula teased sensing his reluctance to indulge her orders. Weather Ando liked it or not he would have to obey and besides this might be fun and she would lead him on a merry dance and the thought of Zuzu having a fit was just to good to pass up and would so to those in the Fire nation that their precious Fire lord wasn't as strong as she and especially their father was.

"Very well but promise me we'll be back by sundown any later and we'll most likely have the palace guards after us" Ando finally relented knowing that it was pointless to argue and that if he didn't go with her there was no limit to what potential chaos Azula might go and cause. He prayed that they wouldn't be found out the last thing he wanted was to confront an irate Fire lord and explain why his sister had left the palace and was raising a potential army against him. He would watch her like a hawk and put out any fires she may ignite.

Azula dismissed him and triumphantly headed to bed .The night which had seemed to start out troublesome instead looked promising and she couldn't wait to venture outside the palace to see what changes Zuko had made to the Fire Nation since he took over and learn what kind of ruler her brother was. As for Ando he went to bed that night uneasy and with some trepidation and dreamed a fitful dream of a giant sized Azula shooting flames and lighting all the while cackling evilly while he chased after her pleading with her to stop. The next day drew fine and both the princess and her minder prepared for what lay ahead.

To be continued.

Hey all .1st off apologises if I kept you waiting for this chapter just after I started working on it my old enemy writers block crept up on me and nearly got me becalmed. I'd like to thank all out there who have reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter and will continue to review. Big thanks to RJCA27 for sending me PM's to check on what was happening with the story and giving some suggestions.

That's all for now will work on chapter 6 soon as I can. Comments and feedback are welcome no flames please.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer .I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

Story- Set 5 years after the series ended. A young fire nation officer is given the task of watching after Azula .Can he succeed after others had failed.

Ando awoke far earlier than he would normally in his room at the Fire Nation Palace. He had barely slept a wink and his head felt like he'd had a giant boulder placed on top of it by an Earth bender. Tossing his bed sheets aside he walked into the small bathroom attached to his quarters and poured some water into his hands, then splashed it onto his face in an effort to wake him. Looking up at the mirror he stared back at his own reflection intently. There were bags under his eyes and his forehead looked slightly creased compared to only a couple of days ago. If it was any other day Ando might have turned round and headed right back to bed. However not on this day, as he had agreed to help her highness sneak out of the palace for a day out and last thing Ando wanted to do was to go back on his word. It was a no win situation. Either he'd sneak out and pray that Fire Lord Zuko didn't find out and send the royal guards after them, or change his mind and Princess Azula would make his time however little it might remain in her employment a living hell. Sighing Ando thought he better get something to eat before heading to see Azula knowing that whatever happened he was in for a busy day.

After getting a meal from the royal kitchen, he secretly went about securing a set of worn down clothes for the two of them to wear. The less attention he and the Princess drew the better and much more manageable this visit outside the place might be. Ando had already adjusted his hair making it scruffier by furiously rubbing an old brush through it. He walked across the courtyard to Azula's quarters mindful of avoiding any of the place guards and even Fire Lord Zuko himself. Fortunately most of the servants that attended to Azula were scarce and he was able to reach her door and enter. She was already there waiting for him, a look of anticipation on her face of what they day had in store.

"I almost thought you were going to chicken out," Azula spoke breaking into a grin. She was looking forward to finally escaping the confines of the palace. Causing a stir amongst the citizens to would be a delightful treat and she could just picture Zuko frantically panicking and sending out all of his guards to find her. Ando would be a mere pawn in the game she had planned and if need be Azula was willing to sacrifice him. Standing up from her chair she walked over towards him and noted that he had altered his appearance slightly. He had done his homework, making sure to wear no clothing that might connect him with the palace. Azula stared at the clothes he had brought and looked back at him in annoyance that he was expecting her to play along with the charade.

"I gave my word, I thought it best we go incognito," Ando answered seeing Azula looked aghast at the clothing he had procured for the pair of them. She scowled and took a set of clothes, as she left to change into them, leaving Ando to his own thoughts. Once she was ready he pondered it would be best to exit via the east wing of the palace which had the least amount of guards. Still they would have to be careful; if even one guard saw them it might be enough to raise the alarm. They might be fortunate but Ando knew it was best to count on what could go wrong might occur. Azula returned and slipped off the hair pin that held her hair in place. It fell around her shoulders and Ando blushed at how different she looked. Snapping himself out of his daze Ando walked over to give one last look to see if any servants had drawn near. Azula however was in no mood to be cautious and strode past him into the courtyard.

"Well come on then I don't have all day!" She said back to Ando who just watched in amazement. Scurrying out behind her he followed two steps behind. By fortune and a little luck no guards crossed their path until they were near enough to the main gate. There they happened to see two guards patrolling the gate. Avoid them and it was freedom from the palace, but how to do so? Ando looked over at Azula who seemed to be weighing up the situation and forming up a plan in her mind. She smiled and looked at him, eyes wide in anticipation. Azula dashed behind a nearby pillar and waited for the right moment to strike. Tearing a piece of the old clothing off, she focused enough fire on it before tossing the cloth over into a nearby bush. Smoke billowed and the two guards upon seeing it left their post to find the cause.

"Move, now!" Azula hissed nudging Ando as they moved from their hiding place and raced towards the gate. Ando held it open as Azula raced past laughing to herself in delight and feeling the wind through her hair. Chasing after her, Ando caught up as the Princess reached a crossroad leading towards the city. She was happier than he had seen her, no doubt relived to have left the palace behind her and out and about to do as she saw fit. Ando settled himself hoping that the distraction didn't cause an investigation at the palace that might but the guards onto them. For now it best to still play it safe that's if Azula gave him any consideration.

"That was too close your highness," Ando said as they moved down the road heading into the city. Azula just ignored him and looked intently ahead. It had been a long time since she had been into the heart of the Fire Nation's capital away from the palace. Last time she had been there was two days before the day of Black Sun and the attempted invasion by the Avatar and friends. Azula smiled recalling how she and her father foiled the invaders forcing them to flee. Of course Zuko left the same day and everything changed, and now Azula was a caged bird with little power and a forgotten figure.

"Here we are your highness." Ando announced as the pair of them entered the city. They had come on a busy day .The local markets were busy and people went about their business. Ando watched as Azula looked around noting each and every shop and store that was in the area. He wondered on which course of action he should take. Offer to take Azula to one of the stores to buy whatever she fancied? Or should he just hope that all she wanted to do was look round before making their way back to the palace and hope that their absence and gone unnoticed. Whatever Ando had intended was for naught, as Azula took a sharp turn left and headed down an alley way forcing Ando to hurry behind her. By the time he caught up Azula was standing outside a store looking up at the sign, a look of satisfaction on her face and a smile etched on her lips.

"Well at least this is still here come on!" Azula commanded and stepped inside. Ando looked at the sign and was surprised to find this was an old antique and books store. Entering the store Ando noticed how slightly cluttered it was. Wiping some dust from one of the book shelves he noticed the title of one of the books was the early history of the fire nation. Another book was one hundred and one secret fire bending techniques used by the Fire Lord. Ando watched as Azula walked around the store, thumbing through books and taking a close look at any antiques that caught her eye. The owner of the store looked up from his counter and for a moment Ando swore he seemed to recognize who had just walked into his store. Nothing happened as the owner just went back to checking some papers, causing Ando to let out a small sigh of relief.

Azula smiled to herself. It didn't surprise her one bit that the owner might have recognized her the moment she walked in. On her infrequent visits outside the palace after indulging Ty Lee and going through what seemed an eternity of clothes shopping that left Azula and Mai restless, they would head to this particular store. Azula would eagerly take any books on the history and lore of the Fire Nation and once back at the palace absorb the knowledge eager to show her father her capabilities. Indeed while Zuko was chasing round after the Avatar she was expanding her knowledge preparing herself for the moment when and one day she would be crowned Fire Lord.

"Is there anything you want to buy?" The owner finally spoke, his voice slightly nervous. Ando looked over at Azula who ignored him for a moment and picked up a small necklace and ran her fingers over it. For his part Ando decided to pick up a couple of books just to buy something to avoid any incidents that might alert any guards that might have been sent out for them. He walked over to Azula and waited for her to turn around. The necklace she was holding was a carved stone in the shape of flaming sun with the emblem of the fire nation on the back. It was well out of his price range and would cost at least half of the money Ando brought with him to cover things. Still it might please Azula to have the necklace and he was responsible for her care so he'd pay regardless of the cost.

"Allow me to get that for you," Ando spoke up holding out his hand to Azula. She scowled at him and was on the verge of dressing him down for not adding 'your highness' when a couple of shoppers entered the store. Dropping it into his palm she strode past Ando muttering curses under her breath and went to wait outside. Azula looked round and saw a small notice board with its string of paper notices flapping in the breeze. Curious she went and had a look noting that it consisted mostly of travel offers to see the rest of the four nations at a cheap price. Travel now between the Fire nation and the others must now be more available than during the war. Azula took one of the notices and read it recalling how she chased round after the Avatar and Zuko and capped it off with the glorious capture of Ba Sing Se from right under their and the Earth King's noses. She smiled deciding that she must visit the site of her great triumph again and was planning how to mastermind the escape from the palace when Ando exited the store and joined her at the notice board.

"Well you took your time," Azula spoke turning and walking away having seen enough of the notices. Ando watched her go then rejoined her as they walked around the rest of the city. They stopped occasionally when Azula wanted to look at something or when she flat out felt like not walking. Due to having an early breakfast Ando felt his tummy growl as they drew near a small tea shop. Azula only agreed to stop for brief refreshments on the condition that they sit far in the corner away from the rest of the customers.

"I'll take a sweet jasmine tea with milk," Azula briskly told them as she took her seat. Azula watched as Ando went to order for them. He was well built but not as egotistical as some of the young men she had been approached by. That time at Ember Island was one time a boy ended up getting more than he bargained for. But this boy was different. Azula dismissed that thought and went back to pondering her next escape from the palace.

Ando glanced back over his shoulder as he waited in the queue to order. Azula was sitting there gazing outside the window and tapping the table impatiently. He wondered what she was thinking. Had the way the city had changed made her feel out of place? Five years was a long time and maybe he should talk to Lord Zuko and arrange for his sister to be allowed more free reign to travel outside the palace. He reached the counter and ordered their tea being careful to make sure he ordered exactly what Azula had asked for. Taking the two teas back to where she was waiting, Ando placed the warm tea in front of Azula who just let it sit there cooling while she was lost in a train of thought.

"This is a nice tea shop I should come here more often," Ando said sipping his tea and trying to start a conversation. Azula merely flicked him a glance before taking her tea and sipping it. The very site of this shop reminded her of her Uncle. In fact the tea tasted like one he would make. Zuko had mentioned he had begun his own tea house after the war and it wouldn't have shocked Azula if he was responsible for the one she now found herself in. She drank her tea in silence as Ando rambled on about how busy the city was and that he rarely visited it due to his duties at the palace. The last part he said with some trepidation in case Azula took it as an insult.

"I'm not stopping you coming here, I can look after myself," she finally spoke. Azula had heard enough to convince her that the young man viewed attending her as a duty that he should do as a good solider of Zuko's. Admittedly he had lasted well beyond her estimate and to his credit had helped her escape the palace which while entirely her idea he had co-operated on despite his protests. Azula herself would admit she barely had any support to back her any more. Mai barely spoke to her and Ty Lee was off playing a warrior on Kyoshi Island. Any supporters of her father had failed to approach her yet on a possible taking of the throne. Zuko had it seemed to know all this from the beginning and it irked her tremendously. Finishing her tea Azula looked at Ando and started to reflect on what her fate was to be in the changed world. Ando looked at Azula and took her hand and lead her out of the tea house.

"Come on I want to show you something," he said speaking more confidently. Azula was about to protest but the curious looks people were giving them as they left hushed her. Ando lead them up a path to one of the tall hills overlooking the city. The sun was high in the sky and shone beyond just the mere walls of the city. It was if it was expanding its reign beyond the Fire Nation and out and over the whole world. Azula looked and her eyes widened as she admired the view. Ando watched her as she stood there, the wind billowing through her air.

"The day I arrived here I found this spot. My Home is over that direction," Ando pointed to the West. Azula nodded as the two stood there a little longer before turning to head back to the palace. Nothing was spoken as they walked back each lost in their own thoughts about what they had learned that day. Strangely there were no guards back at the entrance to the palace. Quickly moving back inside the two headed back towards Azula's quarters. No servants were around either which made both suspicious and on guard. Opening the door Ando felt two sets of hands grab him and push him against the wall.

"What is the meaning of this?" Azula shouted but before the men could reply Zuko came into view. He at first looked relieved, glad to see his sister had returned. But soon his face turned into a frown and he ordered Ando be taken to his room and placed under guard. Ando looked back at Azula then bowed his head as he was lead away. Azula watched him go and angered turned to face her brother, her fingers lighting up as she stepped one pace forward. Zuko stood impassive and waited until his sister was close to him before speaking.

"We need to talk now Azula" he said firmly with all the spirit he could muster. Azula looked at him and her lips broke into a smile as she slowly sat down on a nearby seat. Not taking her eyes off Zuko she slowly put the fire emitting from her hands out. She was angered by what he had down and wanted to make him suffer right then and there. She would hear him out but if she didn't like what he had to say there would be consequences.

"So speak up dear brother." She spoke, her voice barely above a whisper...

To be continued?

Hey everyone .1stly apologises again if I've kept you all waiting for the next chapter. Real life (my trip to Canada ) and a bit of writers block caused the delay . But here we are hope I didn't end on to much a cliff hanger there and promise you this fic is not yet fished by a long shot. Thank you to all those who have reviewed and favourite this fic with special thanks again to RJC27 for checking up on me.

As far as the next chapter goes at this stage I will most likely post it once I get back from my Canadian trip in June. I leave here in New Zealand on the 22nd of May and return June 4th. I'll be attending Anime North 2013 while I'm there so in case you run into me feel free to say hi. Once back I'll get to work on the next chapter though weather the rating of the fic might change I'll let you know as things will pick up next chapter. As always comments & suggestions welcome no flames please .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer .I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

Story- Set 5 years after the series ended. A young fire nation officer is given the task of watching after Azula .Can he succeed after others had failed.

Zuko looked at Azula as she sat there. Her eyes had a wild look about them and her fingers twitched as if itching to fire a blast of lighting at him .He took a seat in front of her not taking his eyes off Azula for a moment. They sat in uneasy silence until he spoke up.

"You snuck out of the palace in total disregard to our deal," Zuko told Azula who just snorted her disgust. She wouldn't deny it and in fact was quite delighted to see Zuzu all up in arms about it. This confrontation had be brewing between them since the very day Azula had returned to the palace and she was eager to air her compliments about being stuck in the palace and the gall of having to get everything she did approved by Zuko first. She smirked and stared right back at him defiantly causing Zuko to raise an eyebrow.

"Well if I asked you I would have had to wait until eternity. Besides I took that young attendant you gave me, "Azula retorted. Ando she thought was only doing as she had ordered him to and to his credit had not gone blabbing to Zuko nor protested his innocence once they had arrived back at the palace. His loyalty deserved better, not that Azula would say so to Zuko who probably would have the young man sent to perhaps the Boiling Rock or most likely have him on sweeping duty as Zuko didn't have the nerve to punish as severely as Azula would have.

"I don't know how you manipulated him into escorting you. I will deal with him later, right now you're my biggest concern," Zuko replied. Azula let out a disgruntled snort.

"Oh really dear Brother, well if I'm the issue here why don't yet let me just leave and then everyone will be happy, or are you afraid I'll get up to some mischief that would make you look bad?" Azula point blank was daring Zuko to not beat around the bush and try and deny his reasoning for keeping her within arm's length. He stood and glared at her before closing his eyes and letting out a deep sigh.

"A lot of people wanted you locked up or worse after the war ended; some still do. I'm trying to do the right thing Azula so maybe one day you'll understand that," Zuko spoke before walking out without another word. Azula watched him go and then stormed off to her bedroom. No doubt Zuko would have ordered some guards to stand outside her door and that he would now have her more heavily guarded or watched. If she was to escape than it would have to be soon, perhaps even this very night.

Meanwhile Ando was pacing round his room before dropping down onto his bed and staring up at the ceiling. He should have been firm and not agreed with the Princess. And yet part of him felt glad that he did. All his life he'd done as he was told, never caused any trouble or done anything risky. Yet he'd basically defied the Fire Lord, who if he wished could punish Ando quite heavily by sending him off to one of the colonies or at worse a spell in Boiling Rock. Ando figured he'd have plenty of time to figure things out so he had better start packing tonight on the assumption come morning he'd be leaving the palace.

Ty Lee thanked the guards as they opened up the door to Azula's quarters for her. She had heard from Mai all about Azula's day out and the trouble it caused Zuko. She was happy for her friend even though she didn't dare say so to Mai, whose reaction was not in the least surprised manner, and observed that Zuko should have seen it coming. Having excused herself from dinner early Ty Lee wanted to check on Azula herself. Easing the tray, she brought with her as she told the guards that she was bringing the Princess a meal from the kitchen and would only be a few minutes. Knocking on the door of Azula's bedroom she opened it before backing herself into the room. Turning round Ty Lee gasped as she saw Azula packing a travel bag which could only mean one thing.

"What is it Ty Lee? I'm in a hurry." Azula spoke without looking up as she tied the opening of her bag and tightly sealed it. Ty Lee put the tray down and sat on Azula's bed silently watching her friend, unsure of what to say. Azula ate part of the meal, took some and wrapped it up to eat on her journey. Where she would head towards was unknown and really she didn't care. Getting away from the palace was her goal, anything after that would be dealt with in due time.

"So you're going to leave without a goodbye or anything Azula?" Ty Lee spoke having calmed herself. Azula looked up at her and then adjusted her boots without pausing to answer.

"Fine don't answer me! I won't stop you this time but you owe that guy something after he risked helping you," Ty Lee continued. Azula stood up and walked out of her room towards the door. Ty Lee followed her and continued to ask about Ando and remind Azula that she had very few people that would dare risk anything for her and that the Princess should be thankful for that. Azula stopped and turned around and glared at Ty Lee who took a step back nervously

"Ty Lee are you going to help me with these guards then? I'll go get the fool; besides he'd make a good hostage just in case," Azula cracked into a smile and Ty Lee let out a sigh of relief. After Ty Lee called the two guards outside the halls into the room, Azula feigned being ill. The pair of them soon were walking away as the guards took notice, but they went towards Ando's quarters.

"There, that's the last of it. Well I'm all packed up to go," Ando said putting the last of what few items he had brought with him to the palace away. He guessed there wasn't anything else to do but try and get some rest after a trying day. A knock at the door interrupted him causing Ando to go check on who it could be. His first thoughts were it was his summons to go see the Fire Lord or maybe his last meal from the palace kitchen. The knocking got more urgent as if the person on the other side of the door was in a real hurry.

"Coming who is it...Azula!" Ando exclaimed his eyes widened in surprise. Azula put two fingers to his lips and pushed him back inside as Ty Lee followed in behind her checking if the coast was clear. Ando protested the intrusion until Azula gave him a look suggesting 'don't argue.' She had Ty Lee go grab a bare minimum of luggage for Ando to take.

"Unless you want to have lightning shot in a sensitive place you'll come with me right now! We're leaving the palace tonight! "Azula informed him. Ando looked at her and could tell she wasn't joking and that this was serious. Without another word of protest he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder and followed Azula while Ty Lee covered behind them. The three quietly crept out towards the gates. Once there they could see that the number of guards had increased and they would not be able to sneak out as easily as they had in the morning.

"Figures Zuzu would have increased the guards," Azula mused as the three hid behind a nearby bush. Ando looked at her as she placed her hand on her chin and silently planned. A distraction would have to be more carefully executed and timed so not to set off the alarm. He peered over the bush and counted at least six guards with two at the gate and the rest patrolling the area around it. Azula then stood up and smiled and just strode out from their hiding place and started marching towards the guards.

"So much for a plan…" Ando muttered and hurried out after her. The guards who were startled had surrounded Azula and were firmly reiterating that they had been ordered by the Fire Lord to make sure she didn't leave the palace and that Azula should return to her quarters before the guards escorted her there. Azula tilted her head back and laughed before moving into a fire bending stance. She then let out a blast of blue flame forcing the guards back onto their heels. Ando stood behind her and looked around as the guards slowly began to circle them awaiting an opening.

"I have your back Azula," Ando whispered as the guards charged in. Ando let out two small blasts of flames with the intent of forcing the guards away. They were just following orders he told himself and he was one of their own. Azula smiled as the look of fear in the guards eyes as her blue flames tormented them. Ty Lee watched in amazement as Azula and Ando edged closer towards the gate. One of the guards raced to lock the gate to prevent any escape causing Ty Lee to leap across and subdue his chakra points. Azula kicked open the gate and turned to leave when whizzing past her flew a dagger that was very familiar. Ando stepped back as it nearly hit him and looked around to see the figure of the Fire Lord's fiancée standing in the exit.

"Well this is very familiar," Azula spat out glaring at Mai who reached for another pair of daggers. The two women glared at each other almost daring one another to deal the first strike. Ando noticed the guards had almost recovered and the flames that had surrounded him and Azula had almost fanned out. Ty Lee watched too, memories of that faithful day at the Boiling Rock replaying in her mind. Mai said nothing and fired away two daggers before anyone could blink. But they weren't at Azula, instead they pinned two of the guards down onto the ground. Ando reacted fast as he dared blasted a flame at a nearby wall setting the Fire Nation banner on it alight. He raced out only stopping when he noticed Azula and Mai standing face to face.

"That was a onetime pass Azula, so if you do anything that threatens Zuko next time I won't be so generous," Mai spoke and strode back towards the palace. Ty Lee wrapped her arms around her friend and thanked her causing Mai to roll her eyes at the display of affection. Ando merely nodded thank you as Azula strode off ahead of him. Mai called out to him before they left.

"As for you, look after her, otherwise you'll answer to me," Mai warned in a voice that chilled Ando's spine. He raced after Azula leaving the chaos of their escape to be dealt with by Mai and Ty Lee. Inside his mind he wondered what chaos lay ahead of them…and was this new world ready for Azula's return?

To Be Continued.

Hey everyone .1st off to all those that have reviewed and favourite this fic I want to say a HUGE Thank You it really means a lot .I'd also like to apologise for the delay as I had to wait on my laptop when I returned from my Canada trip due to the motherboard needing to be fixed. Now that its back I hope to continue on with this fic for a while yet. So as always please read and review comments welcomed as are any suggestions for where this fic could lead no flames please .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Disclaimer .I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

Story- Set 5 years after the series ended. A young fire nation officer is given the task of watching after Azula .Can he succeed after others had failed.

It had been an hour since they had left the palace and yet Azula had shown no sign of slowing down. Due to the nature of their escape it would take time for Zuko to send out troops after them so it was best if she and Ando put fair distance between them and the palace. The sun had set and dusk was setting in. She looked over at Ando who looked deep in his own thoughts. Azula had half expected him to whine and complain about how risky and bold Azula's actions in their escape had been. And yet not one word from him, as if the young man knew it was no point in arguing with her and had accepted the situation he found himself now in.

Ando caught Azula looking at him and raised an eyebrow. The last words Mai had said echoed in his head as they ran. Though they might now be out of the palace and on the run he felt that his job was to still look after Azula. He would make sure nothing happened to the Princess but first it might be an idea to ask where they were heading, if Azula did have some destination in mind. Plus they would have to find a place to settle down and get some rest. Azula must have reached the same conclusion as she stopped and looked around to take in their surroundings.

"We'll stop here for a short while. Besides I don't think you've eaten yet," Azula announced as she reached into her bag and pulled out the wrapped food she took from the meal Ty Lee had brought her. She took half and tossed the rest to Ando who thanked her before digging in. Azula looked up at the sky trying to figure out which direction they should head in. For a moment it brought back memories of her chase of the Avatar and his friends the only difference now is that she was the one being chased after. Ando observed her quietly chewing on his food before swallowing it down.

"So what's the plan your highness?" Ando asked once they had finished eating. Now they had left the palace which in hindsight was the easy part; the real issue was where they could go. Word would eventually go out and wanted posters put up at nearly every small town or village within the fire nation. Dare they risk travelling outside to one of the other nations who most certainly would not be too excited by the thought of Azula suddenly dropping in unannounced?

"I thought I'd take a tour of the world, maybe drop in on your home town," Azula smiled and looked at Ando with a grin. This surprised Ando as he wouldn't have fathomed Azula would be interested in visiting a small village out in the colonies. Soon the two of them were running again as the moon began to cast its light down from the night sky. Ando noticed how the moon made Azula appear lovelier but kept that thought to him. Soon the pair of them reached a clearing which Azula felt would work as a place to settle down for the night.

"I'll unpack, you go get some wood for a fire," she told Ando who nodded and quickly went about his duty. Azula watched him running her eyes over him while unpacking. Perhaps Ty Lee was right that he was quite handsome but Azula didn't concern herself with such things. Soon a fire was blazing and the two sat apart watching it flicker and give warmth.

"I wonder if everything is fine back at the palace; we did leave a bit of a mess," Ando spoke, deciding to try making idle conversation. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to sleep with so much having happened and the uncertainty that lay ahead. Azula just looked into the fire as if peering deep between its flames. Zuko was probably sending out messages to every official at every posting in the Fire Nation. Reaching up Azula pulled off her hair clip letting her hair unfurl and drop down over her shoulders. She took one last look at the clip before flicking it into the fire watching as the golden clip began to melt.

"The palace was another period of time, so just forget about it," Azula quietly murmured as she then pulled a blanket over herself and turned over to sleep. Ando watched her as the fire slowly petted out until it was embers and the smoke drifted off into the horizon. Closing his eyes Ando drifted to sleep as the world turned around them. Daylight arrived and the warmth of the sun touched lightly across his cheek and the sound of birds in the distance. Opening his eyes Ando felt something brush against him and to his surprise Azula has there her head rested against his chest.

"She must have moved over in her sleep," Ando thought to himself, his heart racing unsure how he'd explain this if Azula woke up at any minute. Gently lifting her up he stood and slowly moved off to go find something for breakfast. Taking one last glimpse of the sleeping princess he quickly moved off to find some form of food. Azula opened her eyes and sat up yawning unaware anything had happened, so by the time he arrived back with a couple of small fruit he found on a nearby tree he was back with the food.

"Oh you're awake, sleep well?" Ando inquired handing her a piece of fruit. Azula nodded and looked round taking in their surroundings. After packing away their bags and changes into some fresh clothing the two set off. Neither of them spoke while they travelled until they happened to come by a small tavern at the end of a set of cross roads.

Let's stop here. I think a bed would be better than the hard ground for my delicate body," Azula said heading straight inside without giving Ando a chance to disagree. Walking up to the innkeeper she inquired if there were any rooms available. The inn keeper gave them both a look and Ando for a moment considered the possibility he might recognize them. Azula meanwhile decided to take the opportunity to make sure they would get a room.

"Please sir it won't be for long! Besides my fiancée and I missed our transport to the Earth Kingdom and are trying to get to the nearest port," Azula said in a soft small voice. Ando looked at her and merely nodded as the inn keeper had brought the whole story. He handed Azula a key and said the two of them could stay the night. She thanked him and nudged Ando into paying the inn fee from what little money he had. Once in the room Azula sat on the bed and smiled at her handiwork.

"I can't believe you lied like that!" Ando told her, putting their bags over in a corner. Azula laughed and grinned at him amused by his reaction.

"Please I've lied to better men than him, besides I don't think he would he brought we're related," Azula pointed out matter of fact. Ando could only nod in agreement and hoped that no one would inquire further. He did however point out to Azula that he hadn't been able to bring much in the way of money with him due to the rushed nature of their escape.

"I'm sure we'll find some way to get money by fair means or foul," Azula grinned and dismissed Ando so she could have a quick bath before dinner. Ando left her to clean up and then went to wait for Azula to join him for dinner. He carefully watched as people entered and exited the inn in case someone recognized him from any wanted posters that had been posted. Azula eventually joined him looking much refreshed after her bath and the two settled down to eat.

"You should ease up, believe me this would be one of the last places Zuko would believe us to be," Azula told him with a smile. Ando raised an eyebrow but said nothing as their meal arrived. The two ate in silence, careful not to attract any undue attention to them before returning up to their room. Ando noticed they had been given a room with only one bed and the thought that he might have to share with Azula, making him nervous especially with how he had awoken that morning.

"Oh hope you don't mind sleeping on the floor. I'm sure we won't be disturbed so there's no need for us to share and play to the cover story I gave," Azula stated pulling out an evening gown she had managed to bring with her. Ando was about to protest but she ignored him and went into the small bathroom to dress. Sighing he made do making a small bed out of a blanket and using the two bags as pillows. Azula entered the room and made her way between the sheets and lay down closing her eyes.

"Good night Azula" Ando called up to her as he blew out the light of the room lantern. He closed his eyes and pondered what lay ahead for them tomorrow. If Azula and he did eventually make it to his home village, how would he explain it? The whole engagement deal might not work with the folks back home, especially if they found out who Azula really was. Still the thought of being viewed as her 'fiancée' wasn't a bad thing he thought to himself .After all it was an upgrade from his position at the palace wasn't it? Ando then heard shuffling from over at the bed. Azula it seemed was having a restless sleep. Standing up her crept over to the bed and peered down at Azula who was gripping the sheets as she tossed and turned.

"Trust is for fools...I'm the real fire lord" Azula moaned and muttered. Ando looked at her unsure whether he should wake her or not. He then felt Azula reach out and grip his arm tight as she continued the battle inside her dream. Ando watched her continue to toss and turn until eventually she fell into a deep slumber, a single tear running down her face. Taking part of the sheet Ando wiped it away lightly from her face. Moving back to his makeshift bed Ando lay there staring at the ceiling. Azula did have her worries after all it seemed. Should he talk to her about it or keep silent on the matter?

To be continued...

Hey all .Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I really want to to say thank you to all those that have read and reviewed & favourite this fic it really means a lot and I really appreciate it . Hopefully I'll get the next chapter done quickly as I can so please as always read and review comments are welcome and no flames please .


End file.
